The Interview (Sequel of Cold Feet)
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: and thus the couple gets invited to the queen of gossips show.
Title: The Interview (Sequel of Cold Feet)

One shot

By: YourBuddyBj-Z

Anime: Skip beat

Characters: Ren, Kyoko and OC

Rated K+

Genre: Comedy and Romance

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: May I say that I do not own this Anime, and also either the characters, although I own some characters that you might not recognize and I'm proud to say that I own the story plot. If you are kind enough, please be frank and leave on the reviews on what you think of this fanfiction also may I ask if anyone interested to be my BETA reader and also to check my grammar due to my busy life as a graduate student please pardon me. And you can contact me at: yourbuddybj at figure gmail dot com.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

~ONESHOT~

After Ren and Kyoko reported to Lory's office, they immediately headed to the studio where they're going to be interviewed.

Both arrived and now both are already done with their makeup, preparations are done the couple are now having their usual couple talk and jokes.

Ren and Kyoko having their fun moment interrupted by a small knock on their dressing room door, it revealed that it was Amou san the host of the show.

"Tsuruga san can I have a favor to ask you?" as she asked.

Ren agreed and they talked a while together with Kyoko who was giggling, a little later their conversation got cut off when the producer knocked and told them that the show starts in 5 minutes.

The three then proceeded to the stage and made themselves comfortable, Amou on her single's couch facing the longer couch which the couple are seated.

The staff wired them with tiny mics and other gadgets while they still had a little chat, the audience are also settling on the audience stand.

As the show starts "good morning, ladies and gentlemen welcome to my show, Talk with the stars and I'm your host the queen of gossips Nami Amou and today we have your most requested guests Miss Kyoko and Ren Tsuruga!" after she introduced everyone in the audience clapped, squealed and shrieked, while the male population whistled.

"good morning to you two?" she greeted.

"good morning Amou san" Kyoko politely greeted.

"thank you for having us today" now both gave their thanks.

"aww… it was an honor for having Japan's showbiz power couple with us today and also it was because of the fans request" she admitted.

"well, we thank all our fans that has been supporting us throughout our carrier, especially Kyoko's fans who's been with her from her debut" Ren thanked her fans with a big smile on his face and Kyoko doing the same.

"also I wanted to thank Ren's fans for always supporting his, movies and TV series" Kyoko did the same.

"my gosh, both of you are really sweet!" Amou squealed, "you remind me of a certain friends of mine" she giggled.

"hmm… if my hunch is right would that couple be Len and Kahoko?" Ren told.

"why yes, ever since we were in high school me and my other friends teased those two, whoever to my surprise those two ended up marrying each other!" she revealed.

"speaking of relationships, everyone knew how you both started to like and love each other till both of you became lovers, now that you both are already in that stage no one is showbiz industry had a chance to either ask or put you as a guest to their reality shows." She stated.

"and I find this moment a chance to ask you both for your personal life"

"what do you mean by personal life?" Kyoko asked.

"are you asking about our usual habits as a couple or our personal agendas that we both do together?" Ren added.

"yes, that includes your usual ritual like after waking up and doing other things, let's be organize shall we?" she started.

"let's start where both of you wake up in the morning, and as I heard from my sources is that you both already share the same bed?" as she revealed the audience squealed.

"well, yes…" Kyoko said shyly.

"waking up beside your soul mate is the best start of your morning" he chuckled and again the audience had their little shrieking moment.

"well, after we both wake up I would proceed to make breakfast while Ren well… he'll snooze a couple of minutes before being dragged by his brother to the bath room… literally" and that made the studio laugh out loud hearing the great actor being dragged by his brother to the bathroom.

Ren looked at her with are-you-serious-look while she just shrugged it off and said "well it's the truth right hon?" she did her usual wifey pout.

"well it is true… I have a hard time getting up and turning the alarm off which annoys the big guy" he admitted.

"after that we're just like normal couples who would eat together and had our little moments, leaving our apartment I'll drive going to LME meet with president and practically head to our set together with our managers" Ren stated.

"well, now that I know we're both not alone when we travel from our sets and other agendas I needed to change my car to a SUV to make it very comfortable for us to transport" he continued.

"we're also eating lunch together or with our managers, sometimes president makes a little visit and we all go together, we pick up mother from her firm to also eat with us and it wouldn't be fun to eat if his brother won't come along" Kyoko added.

"after lunch both of us would go back to set, do our work and also signing autographs for our loving fans" Ren.

"by around evening, Kyoko would cook, I'll clean up the table and just do normal couples who live together does" he added.

"well, I also heard from your president that both of asked a contract that the both of you are going to be also on screen couple, is that true?" she asked.

"why yes, it's true I don't want to be paired up to other actress in no offense way but I would really love to work when I work with her" he admitted to the live show his personal feelings about his work.

"well, let's say some people would think that decision was unprofessional, but the president thought it was a great idea. It is good that people would really support and follow a couple whose not only on screen but also off screen, and when we play our roles we're both not actually the characters alone but also our selves" as she finished.

Ren who's arm is resting on the back rest of the couch and Kyoko leaning on his chest, Ren kissed her on her temple which she returned by kissing his cheek.

"well, it reflects also to our character which makes it perfect" he agreed.

"After last night, my director posted the live coverage of your proposal and everyone, everyone in Japan was happy for both of you congratulations" as she congratulated them also the audience clapped.

"also who knew the most hottest man in Japan is really a good singer" Amou giggled.

"well, my father together with my brother has that talent as a hobby, although my brother is better than me in that field"

"speaking of your brother, let's talk about family, after the staff uploaded the coverage of your party, your brother became instant celebrity, young ladies had been asking who's that guy you just called your wing man"

"let's talk about him, he did a big impact to your life as a family am I right?"

"yes, he's always on my back to help and also support us, not just me but Kyoko also"

"mom is really fond of him, she sees him as her own child and as far as I know I think mom took him as her personal apprentice" Kyoko told.

"hmm… the power house of the Japanese top law firm taking in the Tokyo Law School boy wonder, that's very promising" Amou commented.

"Ren san can you tell us your brother and describe him?"

"well he's Koudi Julian Tsuruga, and he's just 17 a boy wonder in fact I can describe him as food, music, gadget and book loving person" he finished.

"well, I want to thank you for granting my little favor earlier at the back stage if I can have a copy of your brother's picture" as she thanked, a picture appeared in a wide LED screen behind them, Ren's brother appeared to be really identical with him however his structure seemed to be more bigger than him.

He was cozy sitting on his huge bean bag couch huge book shelves behind him a glass coffee table in front an Apple Mac was placed on top of the table together with his iPad with a case which also standing up supported by the case, iPhone placed on top of his belly, white monster beats headphones placed on his head hooked up on his iPod shuffle and beside him was his acoustic and electric guitar which is being supported by their stands.

The audience laughed at his brother's reaction to the picture he was giving the camera man a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-look.

As another appeared he was caught eating at the kitchen with a massive amount of food on his tray and not a plate.

"well, that brings us memories… Ren and I thought that burglars been raiding our fridge and it turns out it was an inside job" Kyoko giggled.

"look at that face, he's like nervous being caught!" Ren snorted.

"aww… you know I also should have ask him to come along" the host pouted.

"why don't I call him?" offered Ren.

"oh… Ren I think you forgot that he has a habit to turn his phone off" Kyoko giggled.

"good point, then I'll call sachou" Ren dug out his phone from his pocket.

"good morning sachou, sorry to call you at work but, our friend has requested that we should bring Koudi at her show" Ren suggested.

[I'm on it!] said the man on the other line who's really excited.

"thanks sachou" Ren replied.

As he ended the call he was asked again "was that President Lory?"

"yes, he has a spare key to our apartment for emergencies" he commented.

"that's nice! Now that we are waiting for your brother let's have a look to your other families, we all know that you guys are really private when it comes to your life but people can't help knowing them, especially they have a big help to both of your lives?"

"let's start to both of your parents?" she added.

"Kyoko chan you go first?" Amou stated.

"well, my mother although when I was little she left me to her family friend to be cared off, and that family back in Kyoko I thank them from the bottom of my heart for always been there to help and guide me." She started.

"and as for my mother, after I became 16 we met again here in Tokyo, we had a mother daughter talk and we understood each other, she had her reason and as I got older I respected that" she had a little tear in her eyes which Ren gently wiped.

"I was also 16 when I started my career as an actress and after having her consent she supported me and helped me" she added.

"wow, I never knew that neither the fans and the viewers" Amou stated.

"well, she had her reasons and also after we met again she never failed to give that motherly love to me, not just me but also Ren and Koudi" as she touched others.

A picture appeared in the back ground where Kyoko and Seana is on the middle Ren hugging both and the bigger boy Koudi is trying to hug all of them, the viewers awed at the picture.

"wow, you're like a carbon copy of your mother" commented by Amou.

"thank you…" Kyoko thanked.

Another photo flashed where they're at a restaurant Ren taking the selfie, Seana and Kyoko having their mother daughter hugs with a huge bright smile while Koudi lifting his plate full of stakes and taking one big bite on his other hand which was a stake stabbed with a huge fork.

"Kyoko chan I heard from my source that while you stayed here in Tokyo, a loving old couple took you in, was my source right?"

"yes, I'm happy to say yes I've been in the care of those loving couple. They own a family restaurant and if I'm free I usually helped them, Okami and Taishou are like my second parents." She smiled.

"Taishou almost cut my neck after I told him we were dating" Ren admitted making the audience laugh.

"ohh… my well I guess that would be the fatherly like reaction." Amou giggled.

"Tsuruga san, for the longest time that you have been in this industry I never heard or saw your parents or other members of the family, is it okay if I ask about them?" she asked.

"well, remember when you asked me about Koudi's pictures? Well I included my parents there".

As another photo appeared where Ren with a man a little bit shorter than him with the identical face although he's hair is a bit shorter and the same hair color while on the other side was with a black haired woman who looks very young and Koudi who is posing like a naked shy girl trying to cover her naked body with a towel, he's wearing his white board shorts and fedora while Ren is on his aviator sunglasses and draping his other arm around Kyoko wearing a very sexy bikini.

Imagine Kuu with black hair and cut a little short.

Next was ren taking a selfie a black bandana on his head Koudi and his father joining a local food challenge on a restaurant while the three ladies, Kyoko, Seana and Julie with her disguise cheered the two guys.

"tell us about your parents Tsuruga san?"

"well, their loving and caring, and they both live in America right now" he stated.

"uh-huh… how about their influence on your life, why did you became an actor I mean and what did they thought about it?"

"well, after I said to them I wanted to become an actor I never heard any objections or any other things to them, only they encouraged me more, my father who knows sachou introduced me to him and after that sachou took me in"

"how about your mother?"

"well, she's been very supportive as well. And she gives me advices that I really need in my life, especially when I was still on Kyoko's friend zone" as the audience laughed.

"wow both of you have wonderful parents, everyone please let's give their family a round of applause let's thank them because of them we have Ren and Kyoko entertaining our morning and night from their movies and dramas" as she stood applauding together with the audience and staff.

As they had another set of conversation the audience suddenly squealed, "oh my…" giggled by Amou.

"ahem…" a very familiar tenor voice was heard.

"oh… Koudi…" Ren said in not so surprised tone while Kyoko laughed seeing him carrying two boxes of doughnuts.

Beside him was a blonde guy which was very familiar to all the Japanese people.

"Koudi san, why is Takumi san with you?" Amou commented.

"dude, she thought your Takumi" snorted by Koudi who's munching on the doughnut.

"first, my name is Scott, Second I'm not my brother and third… screw it I'm getting a hair cut!" he burst as he took a bite from his fries.

"oh.. I never knew he has a brother, oh well I better invite him next…" Amou planned and giggled.

"please take a seat" she offered, the two young men looked at the couch and took a seat.

"are you serious about the waking me up with the over sized leprechaun thing?" he looked at his brother irritated.

"leprechaun?" Ren confused.

"take a look at the back stage" he pointed where the camera shifted showing Lory on an all green three piece suit complete with the bowler hat.

"you know how he is…" Ren reasoned out.

"was that even necessary?" he protested.

"aw… Koudi tell me the truth I know you're also amused by it?" Kyoko teased.

"I know sis, to tell you the truth, yes I'm amused but was that really necessary uncle Lory wearing such thing? Is he an over sized leprechaun or just an obsessed man wearing green?" everyone laughed at that comment.

"please welcome, Koudi Tsuruga!" welcomed by Amou.

"thank you for the invite, and bro… you do realize that I have my own plans for today right?" he said in a boring tone.

"what you're having a date with Scotty?" he teased.

"you know two brass knuckles are gonna dig deep on that face and gut of yours…" both said.

"woaaah… calm down boys… no guts are gonna be spilled around here" joked Kyoko.

As they both sighed.

"by the way Koudi, love your shirts!" Kyoko complemented their paired bright orange shirt.

"thanks… we're going to the convention later with the guys… I'm getting my Percy Jackson book" he replied.

"was that the one you've been reading on your ipad?" she asked.

"yeah… and I'm happy that a friend of mine reserved me some"

"that's great! Well maybe your library should expand some more because you have tons of books already…" she thought.

"that's okay… emperor of the night right there should take care of that" he pointed to Ren making the host, Kyoko, the staff and the audience laugh.

"really, emperor of the night?" Amou giggled.

"well, he's the overlord" Ren also retorted.

"I might as well stay for a while, me and French fries here are gonna leave after the show" as he stated.

As they started to chat again Ren noticed that his brother and friend are now comfortably seated on the corner quietly, while reading something on their gadgets also a box of doughnut lying on Koudi's stomach while Scott has a bucket of fries.

He stood up and sneaked behind them, the audience and the host noticed so they piped their mouths when "yo, what are you reading?" as he flashed his bright fishy smile making Kyoko giggle.

"BLOODY NAME OF THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND MATE!" screamed by the blonde.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY PIZZA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" as his brother screamed.

"I was just asking" Ren defended.

"well you could've approached us on a normal manner!" said Koudi making the audience laugh.

"pfft… my bad" chuckles Ren.

"you know you both can top a comedy show ratings in that kind of manner" giggled by the host.

"I'm really sorry, Ren but I have to agree" Kyoko also giggled.

"why not, I think we should try it" Ren agreed.

"the Tsuruga brothers tandem, I LIKE IT!" they heard Lory at the back.

"ohh… heeeck no! I aint cut out for this! I agreed once but not twice!" he protested.

"aw… that would be funny though…" Kyoko giggled.

As the show proceeded with a bit of laughter, "so tell us Ren and Kyoko chan about your new movie?"

"well, the genre of this movie is romance and action" Kyoko started.

"I'm one of the main character who is a former gang leader named Souchi who was betrayed by one of my trusted person who sent me to prison from the start of the movie."

"well, I'm the other main character and her name is Aiko, I work on a family restaurant as a waitress and I get caught up in trouble because of a certain someone" she giggled.

"well, tell us about your relationship in the movie?" the host pressed.

"well, my character Souchi met her at the diner where she works after I got out the prison, my character had a love at first sight on her character"

"we also had a special cameo on the movie where Koudi joined us!" the couple announce making the female audience shriek.

A clip of the movie was flashed where Koudi was seating on his office sofa wearing a Khaki 13 work shorts, his usual plain gray classic closed hoodie with a gold embroidery of logo matching his outfit is his DC shoes prospec 3.0 (Black with white and gray sole) and DC Take That Flexfit Hat.

"now, if you are thinking I'm also one of those people you're gonna put on your hit list, you might think before you act." As Koudi said.

"tsk… I know you know something about me being framed!" said by Ren angrily.

"think before you act brother. If you are thinking I know something you're wrong however I know I was right when I had the feeling that you've done nothing…" his tone never changed.

"what do you mean you had a feeling?"

"isn't it obvious… I knew nothing… and all I know is that our half brother is the one who planned everything screwing you up and sending you to that place…" he grumbled.

"and you're getting at?" Ren crossed his arms.

"I want you to help me… not as a comrade but a family… I want him gone…" he darkly said.

"I don't trust you or anyone else" Ren pressed.

"fine then" as Koudi stood up, headed to his desk took a gun out the drawer making the audience gasp.

"here, take this. I'll be sitting here so it would be easy for you to shoot me, now go ahead?" as he stood still Ren gripping the gun tightly.

"hurry up… I don't have the time in the world! I don't freaking care if I die… besides no one even dared to care after I left home, remember?" he asked as he showed his hurt expression.

"I can't…" Ren lowered the gun.

"why'd you help me?" he asked as he placed the gun on the coffee table.

"easy, I know I can trust you… not just a person who hates the person I also hate but as a family." He finished making people awe.

"alright, I'll help… besides we need to settle some things with him…" as both have a handshake the clip finished and the audience applaud and cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for our segment cooking with the star!" she offered.

"and of course we would like to request Kyoko chan to come with me on our kitchen corner!" she requested.

"but before that we would like to show one funny clip from the movie"

Another clip was shown where Koudi was sitting to one of the leathered chair facing a dressing room.

"so?" Ren came out wearing a ridiculous gray loose hip hop jogging pants, white hanger shirt and a white low top sneakers.

"you look like homeless gangster wannabe!" as Koudi said while his bulldog growled also making the audience laughed, Ren sighed and got back in the dressing room.

A fast forward movie thing happened while he tries deferent kinds of outfit.

"how about this?" Ren came out wearing the same kind as his brother surprising him with it.

"what in blue blazes… take that off! You look like a dork!" said by Koudi which made the people watching burst in laughter.

"what! You're wearing the same thing!" Ren protested.

"it's a deferent matter! Now take that off!" he throws one of the pillows.

This time Ren came out wearing a white fitted tank top, black designer jeans with brown classic timberland boots and to top it off was a black fitted leather jacket.

"so how do I look?" he turned.

"much better!" sighed Koudi. "WOOF!" agreed by the dog.

"see the dog even agrees… now here's a little something for you" he gave him a bandana which Ren worn.

"perfect!" clapped by Koudi.

"now let's go?" as he walked out, the screen turned black.

"well, that was funny!" laughed by the host.

"the audience would love to see the Michiro brothers on set!" she joked.

"you know… I kind of want to be in character today" Kyoko added.

Ren looked at his brother while Koudi is sending him I hate-this-look.

Both proceeded to the back stage while Kyoko and Amou are now at the kitchen.

"so what are we making today?" the his asked.

"well, the boys are eating with us so something heavy and easy for them to eat, also this recipe is perfect to all the wives at home!" as Kyoko stated.

"well this is gonna be simple and fun to make" Kyoko added.

"so what is dish called?" the host asked.

"it's called stuffed stake rolls and chickpea and black bean salad "

"alright shall we start?" the host invited.

"let's go!

As they started Kyoko started to hear on the pan some garlic, onions and mushroom, then she marinated the flattened stakes some salt and pepper.

She then placed evenly the sautéed mushrooms evenly together with some spinach and mozzarella cheese.

She rolled them and squired with a tooth pick to keep it from rolling off.

While she was cutting it suddenly the audience who are attentively listening blew the roof of the studio squealing.

"hey, wha'cha making" Ren came up to her hugged her from behind and kissed her sending the crowed to another fit.

Ren is now wearing his Souchi outfit which is a white fitted tank top, black designer jeans with brown classic timberland boots and his signature bandana.

While Koudi he was wearing his gray hoodie and same shorts with a monster beats headphones on his head.

"Souchi! Stop doing that!" Kyoko also slipped in her character.

"sorry, Ai chan" as he even hugged her tighter.

"well, I'm making stuffed stake rolls and chickpea and black bean salad"

"hmm… smells good already, and I know our audience can too!" Ren tried to be cheeky.

"move it, I'm making my own food…" as Koudi shooed his brother everyone laughed.

"the Michiro siblings everybody!" Amou introduced as every audience made a noise.

"you know Souchi, I can't finish cooking if you kept on clinging like that…" Kyoko scold.

"sometimes I wonder if we have a gecko relative…" Koudi said sarcastically making the host laughed.

"aw… is baby brother jealous? You know there's many young ladies your age from the audience" teased by Ren making the ladies squeal.

"you do realize what am I holding?" Koudi asked.

"yes, I'm not blind I know it's a spoon…" Ren also answered sarcastically.

"well the most embarrassing way to die is being stabbed by a spoon you know" as he whipped some Nuttella on his sandwich.

"oi… no one's gonna kill each other in this kitchen I don't want blood splatters anywhere this expensive kitchen wear!" Kyoko protested.

"yes ma'am" said Ren.

"neither do I, but I'm asking is control your lap boyfriend…" said by Koudi making the audience laugh.

As they finished being on character, Ren, Kyoko and Koudi are now seated with the host again eating.

"so tell us Koudi san, we all knew that you've been declining offers however why did you agree to act and join the movie?" said by the intrigue host.

"well first, I'm not cut out for this… I have no such talent. Second, I lost a bet with uncle Lory that's why… and third, the acting part… well… I wasn't acting it's more likely my sarcastic self… all I did is memorize the small script that I have and made it a little bit sarcastic." He finished.

"what do you mean , a little?"

"he's more sarcastic than that…" added Ren.

"thank you!" as Koudi replied sarcastically.

"see what I mean" Ren sighed and Kyoko giggled.

"Before we end the show, Ren and Kyoko chan do you have any announcements?"

"well, please support our upcoming new movie it's a family based drama, romance and comedy film where our friend Kuu is with us. Also we would like to thank you guys for watching our movie Welcome to the Hood!" they both said as the audience clapped.

"Koudi do you have anything to say?" the host asked.

"no… but I really want to get to that convention, buy my books, go home and spend my day reading…" he plainly said making the audience have their laughing fits.

"seriously…" he shrugged.

"well, folk I hope you enjoyed our episode this morning, hope you have a good day! See you tomorrow and look forward to my next guest the world's famous CEO Takumi Walker!" after that the camera rolled on their credits while on the set Amou thanked the couple and Koudi for joining her.

After that the couple left together with Yashiro and Kyoko's manager they headed to their other schedule while Koudi he was on his way to g his book.

~END~

* * *

Sorry guy I never had some betas so yeah I have a lot of typos but I'll fix that as soon as I'm free… I have a finals exam coming.


End file.
